Transcendent Nephalem Physiology
The power to have the traits and powers of a nephalem of godlike power. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Advanced variation of Nephalem Physiology. Combination of Transcendent Angel Physiology and Transcendent Demon Physiology. Also Called *ArchNephalem Physiology *Nephalem God Physiology *Supreme Nephalem Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a nephalems of godlike power born from the union of two high-level supernatural entities. Their power vastly surpasses that of other nephalems and most supernatural entities, easily overpowering them even in numbers. Some users are born from the very apex or even prime being of their respective parent species, inheriting the potential to become the most powerful being in existence, with major impact on the world and its power balance. Applications *'Angel Manipulation:' Manipulate angels to do as the user commands. *'Demon Manipulation:' Manipulate demons to do as the user commands. *'Demonic Force Manipulation:' Manipulate and posses vast amount of strong demonic powers. *'Divine Force Manipulation:' Manipulate context, objects, or concepts that have been deemed holy, pure, or sacred. *'Ethereal Manipulation:' Manipulate Aether, a powerful, primordial element that was used to create the universe itself as well as Nether, the chthonian element, that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead. This allows powers such as: **'Nigh Omnipotence:' Because of the high level of control over both the Aether and Nether forces, the wielder can possess vast, amounts of power. This can allow powerful abilities such as: ***'Absolute Force Manipulation:' Control all forces ***'Elemental Manipulation:' Control the elements around them to a degree that allows control of their environment. ***'Healing:' Heal numerous of people. ***'Reality Warping:' Warp reality at any level that the wielder wants. ***'Resurrection:' Revive deceased individuals no matter how long. ***'Space-Time Manipulation:' Utilize the forces of time and space. ***'Superpower Manipulation:' Conjure/Control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals. ***'Telekinesis:' Transcendent level ability to manipulate structures at a subatomic level. ***'Twilight Manipulation:' Nephalem possess power from both Light and Darkness, allowing control over the element of Twilight. ****'Photo-Umbrakinesis:' Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree. ****'Twilight Conjuration:' Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings to the level where you can conjure whole cities. ****'Twilight Dimensional Manipulation:' Use the power to manipulate many dimensional energies to a high level and travel to planes of both Energy and Matter. ****'Twilight Energy Control:' Manipulate that energy in a variety of powerful ways. *'Etheral Physiology:' Possess a body made of the Aether. **'Absolute Condition:' Have an unlimited degree of physical/mental attributes that only a god can possess. **'Balance:' Be in perfect balance with the universe and its forces. **'Divine Presence:' Emit a transcendent presence or aura that can cause supernatural effects. **'Energy Perception:' Perceive the energy that binds the universe together. **'Extrasensory Perception:' Acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience. **'Halo Generation:' Manifest a halo of light or archaic design. **'Hell-Fire Manipulation:' Manipulate the mystical flames of hell. **'Higher Consciousness:' Gain a new state of development. **'Holy Fire Manipulation:' Manipulate holy flames, which embodies the purifying aspect of fire. **'Immortality:' Never age and recover from almost any injury. **'Invulnerability:' Gain immunity to nearly all forms of harm. **'Omnifarious:' Able to alter their malleable structure to an unlimited degree. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. **'Shapeshifting: '''Transform/reshape one's body. **'Spatial-Temporal Lock:' Immune to to the effects of Time and Space. **'Ultimate Invincibility:' Be absolutely unbeatable. *'Light Element Manipulation/Dark Element Manipulation:' Manipulate the pure, benevolent nature and/or darker, destructive and consuming aspects of the elements. Associations *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations *User's existence may need to be in complete harmony with both the holy and demonic aspects of their physiology to access the full extent of their abilities. *User's demonic aspects may corrupt their mind and limit their ability to use the angelic half of their powers. Known Users *Genesis (''Vertigo Comics) *Deuteronomy (Marvel Comics) *Seere (Valkyrie Crusade) *Nicky (Little Nicky) Gallery Seere H.png|Seere (Valkyrie Crusade) is a extremely powerful being, to the point she is able to grant to anyone anything they wish and despite being normally a demon, she prefers to take a Nephalem form. Deuteronomy marvel.jpg|Deuteronomy (Marvel) was a being created by Archangel Gabriel so powerful that it could replace God himself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Demonic Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Good Powers Category:Evil power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Rare power